


I'm the Captain Now

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Soft moment for the Caps, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Square Filled: Captains





	I'm the Captain Now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a text post floating around tumblr // I wanted my bi babies to be together

Bucky catches the shield, continuing its momentum in a spin and flings it in a new direction ricocheting it off several otherworldly baddies.

A wicked chuckle leaves his lips. “I could get used to this, Stevie.” He quips over the coms.

“Easy there Buckbeak.” Sam practically squawks from the air as he catches the patriotic discus of perpetual motion. He smirks, pitching it to smash into two baddies between him and Steve. “Pretty sure I called dibs.”

“Can. We. Please. Focus. Assholes.” Steve grunts out between punches to a giant of henchman.

Electricity crackles as a streak of vivid colors tears through the sky.

Sam whoops at her arrival.

“You guys are in for it now,” Bucky says breaking a creature’s face with his metal fist. “Mama’s home.”

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky’s unkept mouth and can’t help the smile that tugs at his features at Carol’s arrival.

“Need some help, gentlemen?”

“Buck would love some help. Ya know, later tonight, around 8.” Sam says, the smile more than evident in voice.

“You did not just ask her out for me, man.” Bucky grunts. “We talked about this.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Steve whispers, wiping blood from his lip.

“You’re the one that called her ‘mama’.”

“I’m bi. I’m not blind.” Bucky chuckles running to wrench the shield out from the wall of concrete it’s lodged in. “If Stevie’s not gonna make a move…”

“They always like this?” Carol asks with mild amusement.

Steve shakes his head catching the shield after Bucky throws it to him. “You have no idea.”

Carol makes easy work of what’s left of their enemies, making it look like a ballet of destruction instead of the mad free-for-all it really was.

Post battle, things are much the same as mid battle. Banished to the side of most of the carnage, Sam and Bucky sit on a flatbed truck quipping about the weather and god knows what else.

Steve hardly spares the bickering twins a second thought as Carol walks up to him.

She taps her knuckles on the shield twice. “Handy little thing.”

Still gathering his breath, Steve nods, a smile pulling at his lips.

“So.” Carol starts, switching her ear piece off.

“So?” Steve smiles and mirrors her action.

“You did well today.”

“Mostly.”

“It’s okay,” she puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m the captain now.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Steve’s breath hitches as a laugh bubbles up, making his cracked ribs ache. “I’m so fucking tired.”

Carol nods, giving him a knowing look.

“You think they’ll ever figure us out?”

“They can put two and two together.” He chuckles low, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Can you blame me for wanting to keep us to myself for a little bit longer?”

“Not at all.”

Behind them, Sam and Bucky bump their fists together, always happy to follow their captains anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun with this for how short it is. There's also a reference to a Lizzo line in there if you squint.


End file.
